Suerte
by PantoKato
Summary: .::AU::. ¿Qué hubiese pasado si la APTX hubiera funcionado desde en un inicio cómo debía hacerlo? Nada... solo un cuerpo, frío y ensangrentado en el triste callejón de un parque de diversiones. One-shot basado en File y Episodio 001 ¡One-Shot!


Hola! Vaya que me agarró la inspiración esta semana xDDDD. Hace un tiempo que me pregunté... si cómo sería todo si Shinichi no hubiera sido tan suertudo en el primer episodio y en lugar de encoger, la droga hubiera hecho con él lo que tenía que hacer...

¿Qué significaría eso?

No hay Hattori, ni Kogoro el Durmiente, Haibara, Kir encubierta...

Ni Conan.

Solo un cuerpo frío, muerto en un helado callejón de un típico y feliz parque de diversiones...

Qué triste :(...

Me costó mucho darle un título a este fanfic, que es un one-shot. No creo poder darle un argumento tan largo para hacer una historia más extensa, además... fue una idea de momento xD.

_Disclaimer: Detective Conan y sus respectivos personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de la macabra mente de Aoyama Gosho, a quien le pedimos que le de una maldita vez el final que se merece ¿Sabe cuántos fans han muerto esperando el desenlace?_

Espero que les guste :D!

* * *

**Suerte  
**

Familias enteras reían, alegres y los niños jugaban despreocupados en los diferentes juegos que les ofrecía el parque de diversiones _Tropical Land._

Ajenos, a que en un lúgubre angostillo, joven, yacía sobre el césped, olvidado, retorciéndose de dolor…

Las carcajadas le aumentaban más la fiebre que le corría por su dolorido cuerpo. Le eran sarcásticas, irónicas, burlescas…

Desde las espigas que rozaban su sudado rostro, lograba ver las luces, titilando, en espectáculo colorido.

Mientras a bocanadas intentaba llenar lo que podían permitirle sus cansados pulmones…

Hasta que el corazón se le detuvo…

_No puede ser… que me esté…_

_… muriendo…_

Tosió, y para su sorpresa un chorro de líquido espeso y escarlata cayó por su boca, hasta el colchón de pasto.

Y la visión, poco a poco se le fue nublando.

Recordó por última vez, el rostro de su mejor amiga…

Quien debía de estarle esperando aún en algún lugar del parque.

_Ran… perdóname… por no aguantar más…_

Y cayó, rendido en un profundo sueño, del cual no despertaría jamás…

* * *

Los pasos desesperados chapoteando en los charcos que se alimentaba de la lluvia resonaban por las avenidas. Eran poco más de las nueve de la noche y la gente aún circulaba por las calles, ansiosa por retornar a sus hogares.

_Excepto una persona…_

La cual no había regresado a casa, y tampoco contestado las llamadas que con tanta insistencia le había hecho su mejor amiga, Mouri Ran, la misma muchacha que corría, desesperada y rezando plegarias a que nada malo le hubiese sucedido a él, a Kudo Shinichi, aquella persona que se había perdido en las penumbras de aquel oscuro callejón de _Tropical Land…_

_Sin salida._

No le importaba en esos momentos que la lluvia la mojara entera, sin paraguas que le cubriese y que más tarde le diera una pulmonía de primera para tumbarla en cama durante siglos, con tal de solo verle nuevamente, sano y salvo, sonriéndole con aquella hilera de perlas y sus ojos brillaran con su característica altanería que tanto amaba de él…

Atravesó el jardín de la mansión de estilo occidental, en la cual Shinichi había vivido en tranquila soledad durante los últimos años, sin más compañía que su castillo de libros y el dulce canto de su triste violín, el cual acariciaba cada tarde, en una melodía sin dedicatoria. Golpeando desesperada la puerta, esperó…

_Nadie se asomó a recibirla._

Golpeó con aún más fuerza, con las piernas si era necesario, gritando su nombre hasta que se le cansaron las cuerdas vocales y las manos se le agarrotaron del frío…

_Y esperó…_

_Y esperó…_

_Y esperó…_

… con los ojos humedecidos. Un mal presentimiento cruzaba por su mente, desde el instante que desapareció en un manto de tinieblas.

_- ¡Lo siento, Ran! ¡Luego te alcanzo…!_

Las últimas palabras del joven hicieron eco por su mente.

Debía volver. Tal vez seguía en el parque de diversiones, entretenido en sus estúpidos casos, emulando a su ídolo, Sherlock Holmes.

Dio media vuelta, pesándole por dentro el haber sido tan dura, al no tener la suficiente paciencia por escucharle sus locuras, cuando daba rienda suelta a toda esa emoción infantil con la cual trataba sus temas favoritos, mientras que él siempre tenía la consideración de oírle sus rezongos, penas, y llantos, aún cuando fuera la razón de estos. No importaba cuándo, siempre estaba allí, en cada uno de sus momentos más importantes de su vida: cuando su madre se fue de casa, en sus cumpleaños o en el torneo de karate que había ganado hace poco, haciendo de esos recuerdos aún más especiales.

_Shinichi, por favor…_

_… regresa._

Tropical Land lucía desierto, sin un alma rondando por el colorido recinto, en el cual hacía algunas horas había compartido con su amigo de la infancia. Un sentimiento de nostalgia le invadió, junto con una terrible punzada en el corazón, cuando divisó que, no muy lejos de allí, en el estacionamiento estaban aún los carros de la policía y la ambulancia, con las luces de servicio encendidas.

_Puede ser que… ¡NO! Ran… ¿qué pensarías si estuvieras en el lugar de Shinichi? Sé razonable… quizás se quedó por el interrogatorio del crimen anterior, ya sabes cómo es él…_

Se arremangó la manga de la chaqueta para ver mejor la hora de su reloj de muñeca. Pronto sería medianoche y si fuera así, ya debían de estar en la comisaría. No había motivo para seguir allí.

_Tal vez hubo otro asesinato…_

Sí, debía ser eso. Por unos segundos se consoló ante la idea de que Shinichi estuviera por allí, haciendo trabajar horas extras a las células grises, con el mentón apoyado en su mano derecha, dándoles más vueltas de las necesarias a un caso al cual llegaría a su resolución más simple en unos pocos minutos.

Pero… si su deducción era correcta…

_Debería haberme llamado…_

El miedo nuevamente la dominó. Por muy metido que estuviese en un caso, siempre intentaría comunicarse con ella. Él sabía que la había dejado sola y le había prometido que la alcanzaría _después_. ¿Cuánto rato había pasado de ese _después_?

- Ran-kun…

Despertó de sus divagues, ilusionada de que fuera Shinichi quien le llamaba, aún cuando le tratara diferente y su voz fuera más rasposa de lo habitual.

Y se encontró con la mirada de alguien que conocía muy bien…

- ¡Inspector Megure...!

Las palabras se le atoraron a medio camino de su garganta al percatarse de los ojos del oficial.

Le miraban con pena, lástima, en una expresión casi desoladora, no supo si fue su imaginación o el porqué sus ojos se le habían empañado que logró advertir un brillo amenazador sus pupilas.

No se molestó en hablarle, lo había entendido todo…

… que Shinichi estaba en el caso…

… y él era la víctima.

Corrió, a todo lo que daban sus entumecidas piernas, hasta el lugar que por última vez le había visto. Unos metros más allá se conglomeraba un pequeño tumulto de hombres uniformados, miembros de la policía metropolitana.

_Shinichi… no..._

- ¡Shinichi!

Las lágrimas le brotaron, al mismo tiempo que la lluvia se desplomaba contra el asfalto. Se acercó, al principio lentamente, pues tenía temor a que sus más terribles pensamientos se hiciesen realidad, para ir luego acelerando su paso hasta correr desesperada.

Para salirle al encuentro un hombre, reteniéndola.

- Señorita, no puede pasar –le dijo el detective, asido firmemente a su muñeca.

- ¡SUÉLTEME! ¡ÉL ES MI AMIGO!

- Lo siento, son órdenes del protocolo…

- Déjela.

Tras la cortina de lágrimas contenidas logró reconocer la robusta silueta borroneada del Inspector.

- Ella es hija del Detective Mouri y amiga íntima de Kudo Shinichi –intercedió Megure, serio.

- Pero Inspector… si el Superintendente Matsumoto llega a saberlo…

- Yo soy responsable delante de él. Esta joven es más confiable de lo que usted piensa.

El subordinado dudó, no se fiaba a que una adolescente metiera sus narices en una escena del crimen, hasta que resignado obedeció la orden de su superior.

Megure levantó la tira de detención amarilla que rodeaba el perímetro, extendiendo su mano izquierda, invitándola a avanzar.

Ran caminó, tiritando entera, como una hoja.

- Gracias –musitó.

El detective asintió, tocando su sombrero _fedora_ en un gesto de respeto.

La joven Mouri avanzó, en medio de los policías, quienes apagaron sus murmullos al verla pasar. Habían algunos que les conocía y estos parecían igual de dolidos que ella, aunque por dentro sabía que lo peor estaba más allá, atravesando la multitud.

_Y le vio…_

Shinichi, boca abajo contra la mullida hierba. Sus cabellos se le habían pegado a la nuca, de la cual manaba sangre, que se derramaba, ya coagulada por el colchón verduzco que era el pasto, salpicado en escarlata.

Un hilillo de sangre, entremezclada de saliva y espuma fluía por la comisura de sus labios, azules de frío. El rostro pálido, los dedos crispados, purpúreos, aferrados como dos garras al pastizal crecido.

- Sufrió mucho –oyó que decía alguien –Eso explica su expresión en el momento de su muerte.

- ¿Causas? –dijo otro.

- Pudo haber sido el golpe de un objeto contundente en la cabeza, que por las huellas que dejó en su nuca, pudo haber sido algo largo, cilíndrico… un bate de béisbol, lo que le condujo a un traumatismo craneoencefálico o una hemorragia al haberse roto una de las arterias carótidas que conducen la sangre al cerebro, causándole una aneurisma y le llevó a la muerte. Ya estaba frío cuando lo encontramos y a juzgar por el _rigor mortis _debe estar muerto desde hace una hora. El informe final lo dará la autopsia, aún es muy temprano para sacar conclusiones a la ligera –una pausa dio paso a un suspiro lamentable –No me explico aún que haya agonizado tanto... era tan joven. Pobre chico, aún estaría vivo si no hubiese metido las narices en donde no le llamaban…

No podía seguir escuchando más. El dolor contenido de su corazón terminó por explotar y se desplomó, de rodillas, sobre la fresca hierba, húmeda por el rocío y la lluvia, encima del pecho del que había sido en vida su mejor amigo.

- ¡SHINICHI! ¡SHINICHI! ¡IDIOTA! ¡IDIOTA!

Lo llamaba, e insultaba al mismo tiempo, esperando a que abriese los ojos y sonriera, divertido. Prefería mil veces que todo aquello fuera otra de sus pesadas bromas, un soberbio montaje ideado por su ingeniosa mente, llena de imaginación para los misterios, que despertase y se riera de ella por ser tan ingenua para caer en su trampa, pero no, estaba muerto y ya nadie se lo devolvería.

Lloró amargamente, asida de su chaqueta, manchada de sangre. El rojo pasó a teñir sus propias manos y prendas, ya empapadas por la lluvia. Gritaba de angustia, de soledad, de puro despecho a que la hubiese abandonado antes que pudiera pronunciar las simples palabras _te amo_ dirigidas a ella.

Le habían arrebatado la persona que más amaba en el mundo y roto el corazón en mil pedazos, el cual sangró hasta salir por los ojos en forma de lágrimas cristalinas que cayeron, humedeciendo los labios del adolescente.

Con cada grito de dolor, Ran se abrazaba aún más al cuerpo; quería hallar un atisbo de calor, que le diese la esperanza de que aún siguiera con vida, en vano. Su alma ya había partido, y la materia ya no era más que un ser inerte, cuyas manos crispadas se percibían frías al tacto, blancas como la porcelana.

Los demás miembros de la policía, presenciaban la escena, impotentes. Estaban acostumbrados a ver la muerte, cuerpos desmembrados, vidas humanas cortadas desde la raíz, mas esto era distinto: no había una imagen más leal a lo que era la muerte que la escena de una muchacha, trémula, desgarrada por el dolor, aferrándose al cuerpo sin vida de su mejor amigo, sin importarle que su chaqueta se pintara en grana o lo que le dijera la gente. Solo era ella y él, nadie más.

El Inspector Megure posó su mano en el hombro izquierdo de Ran, que aún se abrazaba a Shinichi. No quería soltarlo, no quería que se lo llevasen lejos de ella. Sabía que pronto se separarían y que lo meterían dentro de una fría caja de madera, para no verlo jamás, y que con el tiempo no quedarían ni sus cenizas.

- Ran-kun…

- ¡NO!

- Ran-kun… tenemos que hacerle la autopsia…

- ¡NO! ¡NO DEJARÉ QUE SE LO LLEVEN!

No podía soportarlo: La idea de que lo desnudasen en una gélida losa metálica y le abrieran las entrañas con un intruso bisturí, hurgando su interior era, de solo pensarlo, repugnante. Lo estrechó, con fuerza, aún cuando se abalanzaron encima cinco policías. A todos y a cada uno de ellos los noqueó, aplicando llaves de karate a diestra y siniestra, sin soltar al cuerpo, impidiendo cualquier acercamiento, cualquier intento de arrebatarle lo único que le quedaba de Shinichi.

- Ran, no me obligues a tomar medidas extremas –advirtió el Inspector.

La chica solo se apretó aún más contra el joven, cerrando los párpados con fuerza. No quería escuchar a nadie, nunca estaría dispuesta a dejarle ir.

- Ran… ya te lo dije…

_No te dejaré…_

Sintió cómo unos pasos se acercaban hacia ella…

- Perdóname…

Y antes que pudiera reaccionar, una descarga eléctrica le atravesó desde la nuca hacia la espina dorsal…

Para que en menos de segundo, cayera en un espiral de penumbras…

* * *

Megure marcaba los números del teléfono de cabina que estaba más cercano. Se le humedecieron los ojos al recordar lo que le había hecho a Ran minutos anteriormente: se había visto obligado a usar un paralizador eléctrico.

Miró hacia el carro policial que acostumbraba a conducir, en cuyo asiento dormía la adolescente. Se observaba claramente el rastro que habían dejado las lágrimas, antes de caer inconsciente.

Sostuvo el auricular a la altura del oído, oyendo el tono de marcado que acabó por desesperarlo.

_¡Maldición, Yusaku! ¿Por qué no contestas…?_

Golpeó el aparato, furioso. ¿Cómo habían podido ser capaces de abandonar a su propio hijo para irse a vivir a América? El matrimonio Kudo debía de estar dándose la gran vida en Los Ángeles, en fiestas, cócteles y reuniones de la más alta sociedad, ajenos a la tragedia de perder al único hijo que les había nacido.

Seguía sin poder creerlo: Shinichi estaba muerto y ya debía ir camino al servicio médico legal. Siempre pensó que primero llegaría el día de su propia muerte antes que la de un muchacho tan entusiasta, lleno de vida, que no se dejaría matar tan fácilmente: atacado por la espalda, vaya que muerte más digna para mejor detective de todo Japón…

- ¿Aló?

_¡Esa es la voz de Yukiko…!_

_¡Mierda!_ ¡Justo tenía que contestar la madre! ¿Qué le diría? ¡Ese era el número de Yusaku! ¡Por eso mismo lo había marcado! ¡No quería ser él el que tuviera que la desgraciada noticia a la mujer que había dado a luz al chico!

Tragó saliva. Tenía la boca seca. Le temblaron las falanges de las manos, jugando nervioso con estos, golpeándolos contra el respaldo en que se depositaba el cambio de las monedas, como si tocase el piano.

- ¿Aló? ¿Quién llama? ¿Hay alguien…?

- Yukiko-san…

- ¿Inspector Megure? ¡Tanto tiempo! Si quiere hablar con Yusaku está aquí, encerrado en su oficina ¡Viera cuánto se empeña por terminar su última novela! Shin-chan se pondrá contento cuando tenga listo el manuscrito y se lo enseñe… ¿Qué necesita? Si es por un caso…

Abrió la boca, intentando articular palabra. No pudo… no salía nada ¡Se había quedado mudo!

_Vamos, Juzo… ¿cuántas veces has hecho esto? Es solo otra víctima más…_

Pero no una víctima cualquiera… era Shinichi y ellos sus padres, con quienes había entablado amistad desde que Yusaku había resuelto su primer caso veinte años en el pasado. Había visto al muchacho crecer, inmiscuirse de los casos, como un curioso gato, dando su opinión cuando no se la pedían.

Silencio…

- ¿Sucede algo? –preguntó la mujer, preocupada –Lo noto algo agitado al otro lado de la línea.

Sin respuesta.

- ¿Inspector?

Hasta que al fin se armó de valor, para decir con toda frialdad:

- Yukiko-san… prepara las tus maletas y las de tu esposo y tomen el primer vuelo con destino a Tokio, porque tu hijo Shinichi… está muerto…

* * *

Los días que siguieron fueron grises, como el alma de muchos que habían sufrido una pérdida terrible.

Ran contemplaba, con sus ojos claros en un marco de ojeras cerúleas como el ataúd donde descansaba el cuerpo del joven que amaba descendía por las capas de la tierra, hasta sus profundidades.

Tenía las muñecas vendadas. Hacía unos días se había intentado suicidar, frente al espejo del baño, cortándose las venas con el cuchillo de cocina. Cuando creía haber visto el túnel lleno de luz en que le esperaba Shinichi, todo se volvía sombras y se encontraba, tendida en la camilla camino al hospital.

_Definitivamente la vida es un asco. Un detective, acostumbrado a la muerte no pudo soportar seguir con vida y yo… no puedo siquiera matarme._

Pensó, que quizás, fuera que él estuviera allí, velando por ella, para que no hiciese alguna estupidez por ir a su encuentro…

Sonrió.

_Qué egoísta eres, Shinichi…_

Cerró los ojos, sin dar cuentas a los que estaban a su alrededor. Estaba toda su familia, la suya y la de él: Yukiko lloraba, desesperada, nunca le había visto así; siempre había sido una mujer alegre, el alma de la fiesta… no pudo evitar acordarse de Shinichi, pues ambos compartían el mismo carácter impulsivo…

_No por nada era su madre…_

Yusaku hace en días que parecía en otro mundo, con la mirada perdida. Quería parecer fuerte, abrazando a su esposa, intentando consolarla, cuando ni él mismo podía darse paz en su corazón. Ambos habían perdido a la misma persona, su único hijo, el muchacho que les había dado alegrías desde que había nacido y que habían dejado abandonado para irse a vivir a América.

Y vinieron a su memoria, uno de los tantos enunciados morales que le había recitado en el parque de diversiones, la última vez que lo vio con vida…

_- El asesinato es un crimen, mi trabajo es encontrar la verdad…_

¿Encontrar la verdad?

No, no podía seguir creyendo que el homicida de Shinichi, SU SHINICHI aún estuviera suelto, por ahí…

Impune…

Tranquilo a pesar que sus manos estuvieran manchadas de sangre…

_- ¿Qué habrías hecho?_

_- ¿Qué?_

Recordó… minutos antes que se fuera por el olvidado callejón…

Un hombre vestido de negro…

Y él, cual Alicia tras el conejo blanco, se adentró al gélido túnel…

De la muerte…

**_- Si fuera yo… moriría por la gloria…_**

¡Eso era! ¡El hombre de negro!

No podía ser otra cosa… si no era el asesino… debía de tener algo de responsabilidad en la muerte de Shinichi…

Y vinieron a su mente, como lluvia de deducciones, todos los momentos en que su mejor amigo, había visto con mirada inquisidora a aquella pareja de hombres tan sospechosos, vestidos de negro…

_Un negro tan oscuro, como el de los cuervos…_

No sería más una estúpida. Si Shinichi la había dejado atrás, para que no le acompañase era porque quería que siguiera con vida…

Debía aprovecharla al máximo…

Y encontraría… a los malditos que lo habían hecho dejar este mundo…

_Porque soy una detective… y no dejaré que escapen si recibir su castigo merecido…_

_Es lo que Shinichi hubiera querido que hiciera por él…_

* * *

En los interiores de una aparente pacífica farmacia, una mujer joven, vestida de bata blanca, cabellera corta, castaña rojiza, leía un cuaderno de apuntes, con la concentración de quien lee una novela fascinante. Le rodeaban una considerable cantidad de frascos, probetas y tubos de ensayos, los cuales contenían extraños líquidos, coloridos, con aroma a desconocido ¿Qué olor tendrá lo desconocido? Ella solo sabía que era un olor, ajeno a todo lo que existiese en el mundo.

Era un laboratorio, amoblado especialmente para sus labores. Pulcro, límpido, con perfume de alcohol gel: olor a desinfección, como el de las enfermerías u hospitales.

Lo que la científica leía era una lista: varios nombres anotados, en una hoja amarillenta que titulaba en el encabezado "APTX 4869: Sujetos de estudio"…

_APTX 4869…_

A la derecha, una hilera que tenía inscrita el enunciado de "estado"…

Y cada uno de los nombres, les seguía una simple palabra:

_"Fallecido"._

_Excepto uno…_

- ¡Sherry!

Se levantó de su puesto, trémula de terror. Conocía muy bien aquella voz, ronca por el tabaco y los litros de alcohol.

_Gin…_

… el miembro más terrible, después de Ano Kata…

Enfundado en un abrigo azabache de cabellos rubios, largos hasta más allá de la cintura, rodeó a la joven, quien le daba la espalda, intentando que no oliese el miedo que le provocaban sus irises de tonalidad esmeralda, fríos, homicidas…

- Espero que hayas disfrutado esta tarde el pequeño día libre–dijo el hombre de negro, el cual burlesco exhaló encima de ella el humo del cigarrillo que fumaba, haciéndola toser.

_Qué asco._

- ¿Alguna novedad? –continuó el asesino.

- No encontramos nada –habló Sherry, intentando que el tono de su voz no diera a conocer el revoltijo de sensaciones que le causaba su presencia –Y lo que hice hoy no fue un día libre, sino una salida de trabajo.

- Las aves de exótica belleza deben permanecer en su jaula.

Sus manos, ásperas de gatillar armas de fuego se aventuraron a acariciar el mentón de la científica, la cual, por reflejo, se escurrió de sus dedos en un ademán grosero.

Gin rió, con burla.

- La casa estaba llena de polvo –prosiguió la joven –No parecía habitada: Ni rastros, nadie que pareciese haber puesto un pie allí, todo estaba tal cual lo habían dejado, como si su dueño se hubiera esfumado de la faz de la tierra.

Tomó una vez más la ficha de nombres, pulsando el extremo de un bolígrafo para que la punta en tinta saliera.

- Creo que Kudo está desaparecido…

Se dispuso a escribir, cuando una mano, con la dureza de una tenaza se enroscó en su muñeca.

Y ahogó un quejido de dolor.

- No tienes por qué tener sentir tanta lástima de un mocoso detective –dijo el hombre de negro.

De su casaca oscura sacó lo que era una carpeta con varios archivos sujetos, arrojándolo al escritorio. El documento se abrió, dejando ver a la mujer su contenido…

Y la imagen de un joven que posaba aburrido para una fotografía de certificados de identidad.

_Kudo Shinichi…_

- Está muerto.

Sherry observó a Gin, confundida.

- ¿En verdad?

- Encontraron su cuerpo en Tropical Land la misma noche que lo despachamos –explicó el criminal, encendiendo otro cigarro –Al parecer la familia es muy célebre por acá, así que prohibieron que se filtrara la noticia por los medios –rió –Muy astutos…

Observó nuevamente la fotografía. Más atrás estaban los papeles, provenientes del Servicio Médico Legal de Beika. Examinó los datos personales, junto con unos párrafos que narraban en tecnicismos las causas de la muerte…

Y ni un rastro de la dichosa droga.

Tenía la esperanza de que al menos una de las víctimas se hubiera salvado…

Y se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

_Pero no te preocupes, Shiho… Akemi nos sacará de aquí… y pronto seremos libres las dos, juntas, sin vigilancia, ataduras, Organizaciones ni drogas asesinas…_

- Me tengo que ir, preciosa –decía Gin, mientras se dirigía al umbral que daba la salida al laboratorio –A probar más tu maravilloso veneno. Cada muerte es una dedicatoria, para mi rosa, la más negra de todo el jardín…

Se fue.

Y nuevamente quedó sola.

Contempló la píldora: la APTX, tan pequeña, diminuta y de letal mortalidad. Pensaba que si le hubieran nacido hijos, seguramente serían como ese veneno, que con sus propias manos había fabricado: lo que le habían dejado de herencia sus padres, un proyecto que tuvo que continuar, obligada, criada desde la niñez para un propósito que ella misma ni conocía, solo que se encaminaba, enviando los reportes de los resultados de la droga a los científicos en jefe, y estos le decían si iba bien o no.

_Todo depende de ti, Akemi, en que huyamos de esta pesadilla…_

Miró con atención la carpeta de la primera víctima. Debía completar la ficha de esta, cogiendo el lápiz que yacía encima del escritorio.

_Kudo Shinichi… dieciséis años._

¿Dieciséis? ¡Si apenas era un chico de instituto! Apenas uno o dos años menor que ella.

Frunció el ceño. Definitivamente Gin era un ser de sangre fría, sin misericordia, no le importaba matar a una persona que fuera apenas un muchacho, por muy espinazo contra la Organización que fuera, mínimo, algo de humanidad…

Pues había visto cómo agonizaban las ratas al estudiar la sustancia, los efectos que el veneno en su organismo.

Y rellenó los datos faltantes en la lista de la muerte:

_Kudo Shinichi: Dieciséis años. Estado: Fallecido._

**FIN**

* * *

Si preguntan por la edad de Shinichi, es que según supe que en el manga la verdadera edad del detective es de... dieciséis y que en el anime le dieron diecisiete... vaya a saber ellos por qué xDDD. Es que si tuviera diecisiete en un principio, significaría que después de la peli 1 debería tener dieciocho, y encuentro que para quién es él es una... edad demasiado "madura" para un loco infantil que es él xDDDD. Sí, sí sé que las pelis no son canon, pero... ese es el film que considero más "aprobado por Gosho" para que sea parte de la línea temporal que afecte a la historia, en especial porque está confirmado de 4 de mayo es el cumple del Señor Detective xDDDD.

¿Se nota mucho que le reprocho mucho al matrimonio Kudo xDDD? Es que... sí, si no fuera por ellos Shin no se hubiera vuelto un maníaco de los misterios, puesto que dejan que haga lo que quiera xDDD. Padres así despreocupados... no sería raro que un día les despachen al hijo único y luego se pongan a llorar... no se quejen dónde mí, ya les advertí xD.

Aunque les agradezco porque gracias ellos, Shinichi es quién es xD.

No quise que Ran se suicidara... o tuviera éxito al intentarlo xDDD. Como Shin, yo no estoy de acuerdo con arrebatarse uno mismo la vida... mínimo, morir por algo que valga la pena y por eso puse el diálogo de la peli 6, que es mi favorita xDDD (SCI-FI/MYSTERY!).

Escribí el punto de vista de varios personajes: Ran, Megure, Shiho... ¿cómo hubieran sido sus reacciones que Shinichi estuviera muerto desde el minuto cero? Ran: desolada; Megure: furioso y Shiho: sorprendida, supongo que ella me costó más porque en una historia alterna nunca hubiera conocido a Kudo si fuera así, mas... considerando su actitud... creo que es bastante leal...

Y como a Akemi la matan y la encierran a ella, supongo que al tomarse la APTX también moriría...

Pero queda en su imaginación si Ran logra destruir la BO... después de todo, aún queda un Detective del Oeste xDDD.

Gracias por leer y nos vemos pronto ;)!


End file.
